<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time to take by vadeofspades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031885">time to take</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadeofspades/pseuds/vadeofspades'>vadeofspades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Canon, Shower Sex, and here i am, i said i would write smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadeofspades/pseuds/vadeofspades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's impatient while waiting for his hair to condition in the shower, so Roy and Riza take advantage of the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time to take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have the fullest hair for someone who claims to not care about it.” Riza squeezed a small dollop of conditioner from the bottle in her palm and met his eyes. “Sit down.” </p><p>Roy sat on the bench in his shower, blocked from the stream of the water by Riza. He eyed the Lieutenant from below. “You better be careful.” </p><p>“You must be tender-headed, sir,” Riza said as she lathered his hair in the wash, massaging the strands gently when she noticed he flinched under the contact. She pushed through his jet black locks with her fingers, considerately working through any knot she found. </p><p>Roy went red. “Lieutenant, I am not- <i>shit</i>!” He cursed and grabbed her waist as she untangled an exceptionally furled knot of his hair, biting his lip at the sudden startle.</p><p>Riza simply chuckled at his interjection and continued her ministrations on his scalp, letting out a heavy sigh as his fingers settled against the skin of her hips. He applied light pressure against the tense muscles of her lower back, and her knees weakened as she stepped closer to him. She could feel his smirk through his breath on her skin.</p><p>“I see I’m not the only one with some unresolved tension,” he said and pressed his palms with the same strength as his fingertips, causing her steady breaths to falter. But a delighted sigh escaped his lips as well when she returned similar pressure with her own fingers against his scalp. </p><p>“With all due respect, I’d be less tense if I wasn’t standing behind you all day to make sure you don’t slack off,” Riza rebutted and managed through another knot. The beating pressure of the water against the scarring on her shoulders had begun to grow uncomfortable, and she shifted, raising her elbows to relieve the strain on her back. </p><p>Roy seemed to take notice of this and grasped at her wrists, pushing her arms down to her sides. “Then sit,” he said, the request masquerading with the firmness of an order. “On my lap, if you’d like,” he then added gently. </p><p>Riza complied and lowered into his lap, hesitantly setting against the man at eye level. As he wrapped his arms around her waist, she relaxed even further and let her chest press against his. </p><p>“Are you comfortable?” Roy asked, pushing a strand of sopping hair out of her eyes. His gaze was fond, full of affection as he leaned against the wall of the shower.</p><p>“Mhm.” Riza smiled and resumed her attempt to detangle his hair, his head in the crux of her neck. “I knew I should have done this last night.”</p><p>Roy scoffed and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. “You could hardly stand last night, let alone make it long enough in the shower to wash my hair,” he said. “I’m just glad we could get yours clean.”</p><p>“I don’t ever want to go that long without washing my hair.” Riza slicked his hair back with her hands. She felt him kiss her again as he pressed his hands into the small of her back. “Now,” she declared as he rose from her chest. “We wait.”</p><p>Roy sighed through impatient eyes. “This is why I don’t use conditioner. I don't have the time to wait.”</p><p>“It’s three minutes, Roy. You can wait for three minutes,” Riza deadpanned and pressed her lips to his promptly, bringing her hands to cup his face. She kissed him with vigor, as any inhibitions she might have still held escaped with the meeting of their lips. While their first kiss was slow, tender, and careful in her still treacherous condition, she held no qualms now and kissed him with a decade’s worth of physical need and fervency. </p><p>Roy reciprocated her affections and leveled his efforts in an attempt to match hers, running his hands over the curve of her hips and dancing his fingers over the sensitive skin of her thighs. Her lips separated at the excitement and for a breath, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. </p><p>She writhed at the feeling of his tongue, his arms, <i>him</i>, chest jumping as her desire for the man elevated her heart rate. Riza, though already sensitized by the almost stinging heat of the shower, felt her arousal rise with every advancement of his hands nearer to her core. </p><p>“I can,” he stammered as he parted from their meeting, “if you keep doing that.” He gazed at the sight of Riza once again. Roy’s hands were at the junction of her hips as he stroked the innerness of her thighs with his thumbs. His eyes fell low.</p><p>Roy breathed, and Riza could see the want he carried - the same want as her own - through his stillness. “This is about you now, Riza. I don’t have to if you aren’t-” </p><p>“I am, Roy,” she assured as quick as she understood the request, desperate to be relieved of her heightened arousal by Roy. Due to their current circumstance, she doubted he’d want to go all the way, but it didn’t matter. They’d made it too far - she’d grown far too aroused - to cease at this moment. And with her vocalized assent, he began. </p><p>Riza stifled a moan as he slowly slipped a finger in her folds, planting her hands on his chest for leverage. She was set alight by the contact and craved for the continued movement of his fingers, letting the noise escape her lips as she realized there was no real reason for her to suppress it. She sensed him hesitate to determine her reaction and what he should do next. </p><p>Her focus concentrated and she realized how tightly-wound she was. It’d been long enough since she’d found the time - or been in the proper headspace - to take her pleasure upon herself, and her core was a physical reflection of that absence of relief. But that was no matter now, her only focus was that she found release in Roy’s hands. </p><p>“Relax,” Roy drawled, pushing a strand of her russet golden hair out her eyes and off of her face with his free hand. He caressed his palm over her shoulder, down the curve of her waist, and back to her thigh before pushing her legs apart slightly. She advanced forward just a bit on his lap and leaned back, though her hands were still pressed against his chest. With the thumb of his hand at her heat, he found the center of her nerves and ran an experimental stroke, sending his name from her lips. </p><p>Riza jerked her hips against his hand as he established a slow circular rhythm of his thumb against her clit. She ached so strongly for Roy and the work of his hands, knowing if he went quick enough she could find a release before she took her next breath, but for reasons Riza knew were driven solely by wanting to please her, he chose not to and continued his sensual, deliberate ministrations. </p><p>“God, Roy, keep going,” she managed before a groan left her once again and she lost her breath as he dipped another digit into her folds. She was close, she couldn’t deny as blood rushed to her pelvis with every stroke of his thumb or curl of his fingers, and as he released her thigh from his grasp, the first careful brush of his hand against her breast.</p><p>It was as though tiny flames danced over her skin as he kneaded her breast through his fingers from the base of her chest, massaged the softness of the sensitive tissue with deep, repetitive motions, and caressed her nipple ever so gently. Every nerve ending in Riza’s body was set ablaze by this, and she let her head fall back as another breathy moan escaped her lips.</p><p>Roy quickened his circulations around her clit as she tightened around his fingers, and just as he added pressure each time he repeated a rotation, she threw her head back in a guttural moan. He steadied her with his hand at her waist. </p><p>Riza arched her back and grasped his thighs behind her as she tipped over the edge, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes at the dually emotional and physical magnitude of her climax. She had come at the hands of Roy Mustang, the man whose hands had held her and rocked to her to sleep, the man whose hands had washed her hair and dried at the latest of hours, and now, the man whose hands had brought, guided, and anchored her through her orgasm. </p><p>Her hips trembled and jolted on his lap and her chest rose and fell while she rode down off her high, letting her eyes fall shut for a moment as the blissful pleasure seeped over her. Riza exhaled and shakily laid her head on Roy’s chest in the crux of his neck while he brought his hand from her core.</p><p>“You are so beautiful, Riza,” he said and extended his hand into the stream of the shower, rinsing off her moisture before wrapping his arms around her waist. “And I’m going to make sure you never forget it.” Roy let out a long breath and a soft chuckle. He kissed Riza’s forehead and took her hand into his, intertwining their fingers together and holding them against his chest.</p><p>Riza sighed, relaxing onto his chest. Just as she grew comfortable, the shower began to run cool, and she shuddered at the unpleasant sensation. Then the matter of his hair crossed her mind, and she realized the product was still on the strands, groaning at the thought of having to move from their position as she rose from his chest.</p><p>“I hate to move,” Roy said and met her eyes. “But I’m not getting out of the shower without washing this out.” He smirked at her. </p><p>Riza rolled her eyes at him and stood from his lap, shaking as she planted her feet on the ground. She held Roy’s hand as he raised from the bench and helped her steady herself. </p><p>“How about this,” Riza began as he stepped under the stream of water. Her tone was similar to that of when she bargained with him at the office. “We finish in here and dry off, and we continue what we started.” Riza saw it in his eyes that he didn’t even have to consider this proposal. </p><p>Roy carded his hands through his hair as the soap cascaded off of the strands underneath the stream of the water. He paused and kissed Riza, quickly before pulling away. “You always have the brightest ideas.” </p><p>“And be patient,” Riza reminded, at the sight of his hastiness. “We’ve got time, Roy.” </p><p>Roy smiled. “I know. And I want to spend it all with you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so fun fact: this is the first time i've written f/m smut since April of 2019. and this isn't even full-out smut, it's explicit but it's not going ALL the way BUT i did it and that's what matters. </p><p>this sorta-kinda takes places after the events of i am weary; let me rest but i wasn't too clear on if it was their first times or not because i want to save that for a heavier, emotionally driven and non-explicit fic. and while i do believe that their first times would be with each other, i didn't want this fic to be about their first time with one another. so i don't think that this will be a part of the state of our affairs series, just for clarification :D</p><p>i do hope you enjoy, and if you have any feedback be sure to leave a comment, all is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>